


Sometimes We Got Outta Hand

by SATURNAILIA



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, declan-typical minecraft playing, tillman-typical unnecessary problem causing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/pseuds/SATURNAILIA
Summary: Tillman just sleeps through an entire day and Delan and Mike have a lazy day, Tillman immediatly disturbs the peace apon waking up at 1am.this is just 1000 words of these three bickering lovingly
Relationships: Tillman Henderson/Declan Suzanne/Mike Townsend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes We Got Outta Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenworms/gifts).



> prompt: "things you said at 1am"
> 
> i pestered my darling little brother oli at 6:30 this morning to give me a prompt and so i wrote this at school 
> 
> title from: Love You So Bad - Ezra Furman
> 
> mikes got the whole Shadows Lowercase going on, tillman and mike are both He/Him and Declan is They/Them

It’s a cold Siesta night in southern Illinois, boring as any other, the abandoned Charleston Racetrack is silent in the distance. The occasional streetlamp glows in the still darkness of 1am and the only visible house lights in the whole of Charleston, Illinois are in the so-called ‘gamer lair’ of Tillman Henderson, Declan Suzanne, and occasionally Mike Townsend. 

The rest of their house was silent, as Tillman had decided to pass out at 7am that morning and sleep through the entire day. Declan and Mike decided to use their quiet day to attempt to beat Minecraft, more specifically, _Declan_ was trying to beat Minecraft, as Mike does not understand Minecraft at all. Mike was laying across Declan’s lap, knitting and unknitting rows of a navy blue knit-purl scarf. He listened casually to Declan’s narration of their playthrough and would occasionally sit up to give them a peck on the lips if it looked like they were winning. Both content in their idle hobbies for the day, neither noticed the time passing into the early morning as it had.

That was of course until Tillman woke back up at about 1:08 am. As he had fallen asleep at a normal person’s waking up hour and slept for 18 hours until a time when most people had already gone to bed, Tillman was greatly confused by how dark and quiet it was, both outside and in the non-’gamer lair’ rooms of the house. Eventually he makes it to the gamer lair and, quite dramatically, announces his ‘Waking Presence’ to his boyfriends. 

Mike is the first to respond. He puts down his knitting, it’s halfway through a purl row, he will forget that when he comes back to it, and says, “happy, uh.” He checks his watch. “happy 1am tilly, did you sleep, uh, poggers?” He still hasn’t quite picked up the language Tillman and Declan use yet, but nevertheless, he tries anyway. 

“Oh, pog? Uh, yeah, I had the most hella cat nap and am ready to have a super pogchamp, and dark, I guess, day.” 

Declan’s Minecraft avatar starts sowing wheat seeds on the terrace farm of their base. “Bro, I don’t think it's a cat nap if you slept for 18 hours and woke up at 1am.” 

“Okay but I’m the most epic catboy boyfriend in this gamer polycule and therefore by definition every time I sleep is a cat nap.” 

“tilly, babe, that’s not really how that works.” Mike laughs a little.

“It is if I want it to be” 

“yeah whatever, come here and cuddle with the rest of your ‘gamer polycule’, tillman.” Mike makes a few dramatic arm gestures, beckoning Tillman towards him. 

“Well, how can I say no to a pretty face like yours?” Tillman laughs while he walks around the couch towards Mike and Declan.

“i still have eyeliner on that atlas did three days ago at shadows band practice.” He replies a little sarcastically, raising an eye. 

“Limited Edition.” He lays full body on his stomach on top of Mike

Declan’s Minecraft avatar is trying to shoot open a trap they made with a bow and arrow. “How is that flirting babe?” Their 5th arrow lands closer than the preceding four, but does not set off the trap. 

“Just is. Anyways, Dec, are you playing your nerd squares game?”

“Minecraft?”

“Yeah, how does it work? I still don’t get it.” 

“Oh, uh, so the whole world is cubes, and you can punch the cubes to get items and also small versions of the cubes then you like use the cubes and items to build things and fight monsters that try and eat you.”

“also they make farms and have little animal pens too. it’s adorable, i watched them spend an hour and a half trying to catch a second chicken to start the farm.”

“Yeah, and you had to do the same three lines of your scarf about five times over during that hour and a half because you kept getting distracted by explaining why I'm now the ‘hot gamer farmboy of your dreams’.” 

“Okay, but Dec, is he wrong?”

“Are you two gonna make me buy overalls about this?”

“well, i hadn’t thought about that, but now you have me thinking,,,”

“Micheal.”

“declan.” 

“You would be pretty hot in overalls Dec.” Tillman’s laugh and smile with this comment are softer than normal. Maybe he’s just tired or alternatively he's having a genuine sappy emotion, either way, he seems nicer this morning. 

“Well, Tills, it’s 1am so we will not be buying them now.”

“But we _will_ be buying them?”

Declan sighs, “Yes.”

“score, high five, tilly”

“If I have to wear the overalls I think Mike should have to wear like some sequined Glam Rock onesie.”

“i could rock that, i’ve got the stage presence, and also the hair”

“Mike, your hair literally feels like half-cooked ramen right now.”

“then why are you still running your hands through it, tillman”

“S’nice to do, feels safe, you know? Very ultimate poggers.”

“mmhmm, okay. also, hey, we don’t have an outfit for you tills”

“I’d suggest cat ears, but I know for a fact he has some hidden behind the ice cream in the freezer.” 

“Oh! That’s where I left those!”

“babe do you just leave cat ears places.”

“I guess?” Tillman laughs a little. “A catboy, a rockstar, and a farmboy walk into a bar, and then we are immediately ushered out because I prolly owe the bartender like fifty bucks.”

Declan goes through a nether portal and starts walking through the nether before missing a jump and falling into a hole. “A catboy, a rockstar, and a farmboy stay in their basement and vibe with the catboy’s pretentious craft beer.” Halfway through their sentence they break through a block of netherrack and are immediately covered in lava and shown a game over screen. “Well, f in the chat for me, I guess.”

“F.”

“f.” 

“Did you win, Dec?”

“No, I, no babe, that’s a death screen.” 

“dec, how quickly you forget our darling boyfriend here is a himbo.”

“I know that’s supposed to be an insult to my taste, but, since I too am a thembo, it’s really just saying you have terrible taste in men.”

“Okay, In Hades though, you can win by dying.” 

“No, Tillman that’s not how Hades works either.” 

“since you beefed it in the nether again can it be make out time”

“Yeah, Dec, can I have little a kissy, as a treat?”

Declan smiles, “Oh, absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna come ask prompts or questions or like talk to/at me im @rosalindursula on tumblr


End file.
